The Three Kings
by MidKnightDragonz
Summary: Little Cloud , Zack and Sephiroth are best of friends. Growing up together in the same town and getting into trouble nonetheless. The three are inseparable, but will it be for long? And what does Vincent, Rufus and Reno fit into all this?
1. Default Chapter

Three Kings

A Final Fantasy AU Fanfic.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 characters do not belong to me, but to SquareSoft… 

This is an AU fic, it contains shounen-ai, and it may also contain Yaoi later on in chapters. Don't like? Then don't read.

     The cold temperatures of Mount Nibel didn't help to lower the hot temperatures of Nibelheim Town. Though the town exhibited terrible winters, there were also terrible summers. The sun caste a yellow glow over two young boys who were running across the beach sand. They were too engrossed in their game of catch to really notice the heat. The dark hair young boy was in the lead, looking back now and then to see if the boy with white hair and black shirt was catching up to him. They were both grinning ear to ear. The white haired one stopped running and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hey Zack! I don't want to keep running after you anymore!"

     Zack suddenly stopped, hoping he didn't look as disappointed as he felt.

"What's the matter Seph?"

     Sephiroth gave him a look of annoyance and placed one hand on his hip.

"I just don't want to… its getting too hot"

"Oh come on, gimme a break! Don't blame it on the weather… Face it, you can't catch me!"

"Oh shut up, I could if I wanted to"

"Right Seph, of course you could"

     Sephiroth heard the sarcasm in Zack's voice. Sephiroth hated it when Zack made fun of him, it never mattered how innocent the joke was to Sephiroth. Zack knew this and when he saw the look of anger in Sephiroth's face, he began to laugh hysterically. He suddenly found himself with his face on the sand.

"What the…!"

"You think you're pretty funny don't you?"

Zack laughed again, only to get Sephiroth angrier.

"I AM pretty funny"

     They were both interrupter by a soft laughter. They both looked up to see the small child with spiky blond hair and they smiled innocently. Sephiroth got to his feet and dusted his sandy pants.

"Hey Cloud, what are you doing here?"

     Seeing Cloud took the two ten-year-old boys by surprise. The eight-year-old never left town by himself, and to have walked the two-hour road to the beach alone, was shocking. 

"I wanted to play with you guys. Neither of you were at home so I figured you were at the beach."

     Cloud's voice sounded weak and tired. He had his hands behind his back and that made him look too shy for his own good. Zack got to his feet and started walking towards Cloud.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… so um… what ya guys playing?"

     Zack and Sephiroth looked at each other and they both shrugged. 

"Catch"

     They both replied in unison. The word brought a smile to Cloud's face.

"Can I play?"

     Sephiroth shook his head.

"We just finished playing, it's getting late and we were about to head back home."

     It wasn't exactly a lie, Sephiroth knew the Zack would have convinced him to stay and keep playing catch. But he wouldn't play now.

"And we have to study for tomorrow's math test too… right Zack?"

     They both saw the disappointment in Cloud's eyes. Zack placed his hand around the blonde's shoulders.

"Oh come on Cloudy, don't look so down… tomorrow after school, we could get together and play some more, just like last time."

"Yeah Cloud, and we'd even go and try to catch some bugs if you want to"

"They are butterflies, not bugs Sephy."

     Zack laughed and with his other free hand pushed Sephiroth lightly away.

"You hear that Seph, they are butterflies"

     Sephiroth was visibly annoyed with Zack, he quickly stepped closer to him and pinched him on his arm. Zack gave out a little cry as he nursed his pinch site.

"That was mean Seph"

     Cloud started to laugh but suddenly a fit of coughs hit him. Zack quickly patted his back to help ease the coughs. They soon stopped and Cloud too a deep breath, wincing in pain.

"You alright kiddo?"

"Yeah…"

     Sephiroth shared a look of concern with Zack. He turned around and started to walk away.

"We better get going, the sun will go down in a couple of hours, and its not safe after nightfall. And besides… I don't want to miss supper."

     The other two boys shuddered at the thought of being caught by nightfall. Nobody was safe in the dark. The monsters always came out at nighttime. They both silently started to follow the older boy not too far behind.

"If we're not home before eleven tonight, I want you to go to bed. No staying up late you hear?"

     Zack sighed heavily and he sat up from the couch. He was irritable for the fact that he was missing his favorite T.V show and his mother was in the way.

"Yes mom…"

"If you need anything, I left the number of Major Lockheart's house next to the phone."

"Alright, alright… Can I watch TV now?"

"No, you're suppose to be studying for your test"

"I've studied all week"

"You said the same thing last time and you failed your science test"

     They heard a voice coming from the front door.

"Sylvia? Hurry up will you, we'll be late!"

"Coming honey!"

     She looked sternly into her son's eyes.

"We'll be back from the meeting soon."

     She kissed him on the brow and walked away. Zack laid back down on the sofa and turned up the volume of the TV.

"Dad?"

     Sephiroth walked into the kitchen to find his father putting on his black jacket. 

"Where are you going?"

     His father looked at him and smiled.

"There's a town meeting at the Mayor's house that I must attend."

"Another one?"

"Yes, another one."

His father started to walk out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Don't step out of the house Sephiroth… and I mean it."

"I know…"

"And don't go to bed late, you have a test tomorrow and you must be on your best condition."

"I know…"

"If anything…"

"I know I know… dad… its not the first time you left for a meeting leaving me home alone. You don't have to worry… I'm a fighter too."

     He felt his father eyeing his strangely. He suddenly found himself eye leveled with his father who had gotten on his knees.

"You are still too young son… but I don't doubt you won't be able to defend yourself with… 'human' attackers… but monster…"

"I can… I have before"

     The man smiled in memory, remembering how his son attacked a baby Nibel Wolf. He gently ran his hand through his son's hair.

"Alright… but still… just…"

"I know dad…"

"Good"

     The pounding at the door startled them both. His father hurried to open it. 

"Sylvia… Zane…"

     Sylvia smiled sweetly.

"Hi Vincent… are you ready?"

"Yes… yes…"

     Vincent looked back at his son and smiled before he walked out the door closing it behind him. Sephiroth looked at the old clock next to the door. It was only seven o'clock and he had nothing else to do. He ran to his room and sat by the windowsill. Looking out for monsters in the night.

     Cloud slowly got out of his bed and walked up to his brother's bed. The light from the moon radiated through the window and made the room less dark. He accidentally bumped into the bed causing his brother to wake and quickly turned his head around in surprise.

"Cloud?"

"I had a bad dream… you don't mind if I sleep with you Rufy?"

     Rufus smiled and patted his bedside raising a side of the blanket, and Cloud quickly got under the covers. Rufus held him close running his hand through the blond spikes.

"Rufy?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks…"

     Rufus chuckled softly and kissed his brother in the brow.

"Rufus? Do you think mom and dad will come back?"

     Rufus sighed softly.

"Do you want them to come back?"

     Cloud seemed to think about it and took a minute to answer.

"No…"

"Good… because they are not coming back"

"Will you two shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep in here!"

     The voice sounded weary in sleep, it came from the bed closest to the window. Both Rufus and Cloud started laughing.

"Nice of you to join the wake Reno"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Author's notes: I decided to re-write this story. I wanted to make Cloud, Seph and Zack much younger than before. Rufus and Reno will stay the same age. I wanted to go more into their personal lives before everything that happened on the other story.


	2. Night out

Three Kings

A Final Fantasy AU Fanfic.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 characters do not belong to me, but to SquareSoft… 

This is an AU fic, it contains shounen-ai, and it may also contain Yaoi later on in chapters. Don't like? Then don't read.

     Sephiroth waited for Zack at the front gates of their school. Zack, who had told him to wait for him while he went to fetch some pretzels from the cafeteria, had not reappeared. Cloud waited close to Sephiroth, rubbing his eyes from sleep. Sephiroth smiled at him with sympathy. Cloud was always sleepy after school.

"Sephy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think he got in trouble again in there?"

     Sephiroth seemed to think it over. In reality, he wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason why Zack was late. But in the other hand, he surely believed he would've known if that was the case. 

"Cloud, I want you to wait right here while I go and see what's keeping him alright?"

     Cloud slowly nodded and watched as Sephiroth walked away. 

     Sephiroth walked through the hallways towards the cafeteria, passing many students who would stare as he passed by. As he entered the cafeteria, he quickly spotted Zack, leaning heavily against one on the tables, talking to a girl. Sephiroth unconsciously growled as he noticed who was the girl he was talking to.

"So, yeah… It was pretty easy though, you have no idea what a sword can do"

     The girl giggled pathetically. Sephiroth walked closer to hear more of what was shared between those two.

"And of course, it takes a strong person to wield it… that's pretty obvious…"

     Zack stepped back, pulling up his sleeves to show his arms, and a blush crept into her cheeks.

"Wow Zack, you're pretty strong"

"Well, you know Tifa… I'm old enough to protect anybody… even a pretty face like you"

     Sephiroth fought the absurd feeling of something he couldn't name, and cleared his throat. Zack turned around sharply and Tifa lowered her gaze.

"Hey Seph… um… I got the er… pretzels…"

     He held them up for Sephiroth to see. Sephiroth ignored them and kept his gaze locked with Zack's. And without a word, Sephiroth turned around and walked away. Zack gave Tifa an apologetic look and ran after his friend.

"Yo, Seph!"

     Sephiroth stopped only when they were both out of the cafeteria.

"Seph… what? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Zack… I have been waiting out there for more than half an hour, and not to mention, Cloud is tired and needs to go home and here you are talking to that… that…"

"Gee, sorry… I didn't know I was in there for so long…"

"Of course you didn't"

     They both started to walk out of the school again, Zack not knowing what to say. Once they stepped outside, their attention was quickly drawn to Cloud, who was being pushed around by some other kids. Zack growled loudly and Sephiroth quickly took off his backpack and quickly, both of them made it toward the little gathering. Sephiroth without hesitating, pushed the red haired that was pushing Cloud toward a tall tree behind him; and without remorse, punched him in the nose making the child squeal in pain. Zack decided to knock down the brown haired one by a punch in his mid section. 

     Sephiroth quickly ran to Cloud's side.

"Cloud… you alright?"

     Cloud quickly wiped his tears away and leaned against Sephiroth who wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm… al…alright…"

     He couldn't stop from sobbing quietly. Zack soon joined them and looked over to Sephiroth who with a nod, assured Zack that Cloud was alright.

     Zack quickly got out of bed as soon as he heard his parents lock the front door. They were going out for dinner, and he was sure they wouldn't return till much later. He reached for the telephone that was by his nightstand and quickly dialed. He waited patiently till he heard a voice on the other line.

"Good evening"

"Good evening Mr. Valentine, this is Zack"

"Well hello Zachary, do you wish to speak with Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, it's real urgent"

     Zack regretted saying that as soon as the words left his mouth. He could picture the worry in Vincent's face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Mr. Valentine… it's um… about tonight's mathematics homework"

"Well then, alright… just hold on a minute"

"Sure thing"

     A couple of seconds later, Sephiroth answered.

"Zack?"

"Hey Seph"

"What is it?" 

"Can you meet me at the water tower in a couple of minutes?

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you. Unless you want to come here instead"

"What about?"

"Stop asking questions Seph, Just meet me at the water tower... And bring the sword your father gave you for your birthday"

"Why?"

"Trust me on this on man, I swear I won't get us in trouble like last time"

There was a sigh at Sephiroth's end

"Alright..."

Zack quickly hung up and reached under his bed and pulled out a small light sword and smiled.

"Let's see how well we've gotten shall we?"

Sephiroth waited impatiently at the top of the water tower, head resting at the hilt of his 3 feet sword. He figured that whatever Zack was thinking about wasn't good news, but he decided to meet Zack's wishes. Zack was a troublemaker and was attracted to trouble. 

At least if someone would be there to protect his friend from any monstrosity or protect any monstrosity from his friend, it might as well be him. Sephiroth laughed internally as the thought of a big Materia Keeper running away from Zack while Zack ran after him yelling obscenities to the poor monster. 

He looked around the quiet town; the streets were quiet and isolated. Everyone was under his or her safe roof. He had to sneak out his window to meet Zack here. If his father would find out he got out of the house without his consent, he would kill him. 

He turned around suddenly as he thought he saw a swift movement of yellow through the corner of his eyes. He looked downward to the streets, and then he dismissed it. A couple of minutes later, he saw Zack walk out of his house and quietly walking toward the water tower. Sephiroth hid himself on the other side where he wouldn't be seen. Zack started climbing up and when he got to the platform and didn't see whom he expected to see, he cursed loudly.

"Damn it all to Ifrit. Chicken..."

"It's good to know you think so highly of me"

Zack got startled and took a step back too quickly and almost lost his balance and fell off the platform but Sephiroth reached quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Damn it Seph… Don't ever do that again, you're gonna give me a heart attack!"

Sephiroth didn't let go of Zack until he was sure Zack had no possibilities of falling off the water tower.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you"

Zack took a deep breath and a smile formed on his lips.

"At least you made it"

Sephiroth looked around himself.

"So… What calamities are you planning on doing now?"

"Whoa whoa whoa… hold up man… 'Calamities'?"

Sephiroth chuckled and turned his back to Zack.

"Looks who thinks so "Highly" of their friend."

Sephiroth turned around by the sad tone of Zack's voice. When he looked at Zack, he had a downright expression and was looking down at the wooden floor.

"Jeez Zack, I was only kidding..."

That's all it took for Zack's mood to brighten up. In seconds he had a big grin on his face.

"Now… Why did you drag me here in the middle of the night?"

"Well… I was thinking that maybe… you would like to… Um… er…"

Sephiroth was getting annoyed and he showed it.

"Zack…"

"Wait, wait… I was thinking that maybe we can… You know… go out of town and… improve out skills…"

Sephiroth looked at him as if he had just come from the dead and had 13 eyeballs over his body and 5 noses.

"Yo… Seph?"

Sephiroth finally blinked and calmly looked at his watch.

"At 8 O'clock at night? Well… If I was not counting on the facts that it's a dark night and that probably we will be killed by our own parents and that most likely we will be devoured by hideous night monsters and end up 6 feet under ground… I may think it's a good idea Zack… Any opinions on which kind of death you will like best?"

"Shut up Seph… Damn… you need to loosen up a little bit more man… and we won't get killed by any hideous monsters and our parents won't find out… unless you tell them of course... Look Seph… we won't go too far out. Just a couple of miles out of town… I promise… And as soon as you say, "We're heading back" I won't go against it… Please..."

Sephiroth sighed in defeat. He always fell for it… and that most likely would get him killed.

"Alright…"

Zack suddenly tackled Sephiroth down and stood on top of him smiling down at him.

"You're the best Seph"

"Yes thank you… I know… now if you don't mind… You're not weightless you know… You're not Cloud."

Zack got off of Sephiroth quickly and they both stood up. Sephiroth held his sword close to him and they climbed down the latter and slowly made their way out of town.

They sat just outside the town's boundaries, the green grass looked as if it had been covered in midnight. Zack was frustrated, he and Sephiroth had been out there for more than half an hour and they hadn't bumped into a single enemy all night. He was getting bored out of his mind. He looked over at Sephiroth who seemed to have drifted off into space. Staring aimlessly at the night sky. Zack let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms.

"Man… this is pointless!"

Sephiroth slowly lowered his head and looked at him.

"Well… It WAS your idea after all…"

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means nothing at all Zack"

"Ha!"

Zack picked up a pebble and threw it into the night air.

"Zack… Let's go home, this is boring"

"Oh come on Sephy! please… five more minutes"

He looked at Sephiroth with his best puppy eyes he could manage.

"I thought we agreed that as soon as I said we were heading back you wouldn't argue"

"When was that?"

Sephiroth sighed and place his hand over his face.

"I don't remember ever agreeing with you on something like that!"

"Zack… please… stop shouting… you're right next to my ear… and yes you did agree on it back at the water tower before we left the town borders"

Zack snorted and turned away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth was visibly upset.

" Good Odin… Why do you have to be so difficult…"

Zack turned back sharply when he heard this. Difficult? He thought he would laugh at the statement.

"Sephiroth… listen to yourself. I'm the one that has to literally beg you to do something… Now THAT'S what I call difficult… You won't even stay for five more damn minutes out here."

"No, no, no… Don't turn this all on me! I want to go home NOW…! I don't want my dad to find out that I'm not in bed and I'm not ,in the mood to be sitting here in this giant clearing doing nothing but staring at NOTHING!"

"Well… no one forced you to come along! no one put a gun to your head and made you come!"

"Wrong Zack… Your words ARE guns pointed at my head!"

"Well, no one told you to listen and do everything I say!"

"Oh be quiet! You're acting like a child"

"Oh… I'm acting like a child? Listen to "Mr. I'm so grown up" You are following suit as well!"

Sephiroth stood silent. He knew this wasn't getting anywhere, nothing he would say will stop this argument; he knew that from past experiences. So he easily stood up and started to walk away.

"So you're just going to walk away huh? That's just like you…"

"If I don't walk away, Zack, you'll never shut up… "

Sephiroth gave his back to Zack and started to walk away faster. Zack couldn't take the rage that had suddenly built inside and he ran toward Sephiroth and tackled him from behind. Sephiroth hit the ground with a hard thud and he felt all the air leave his lungs. 

Soon the two boys were wrestling their way out. They soon stopped dead on their tracks as a roar filled their ears. Sephiroth was on top of Zack and Zack was with his back to the ground grabbing Sephiroth's hair while Sephiroth on the other hand held him by the throat. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Soon they heard footsteps walking on dry leaf and they looked toward the way of the sound. 

Zack was the first to scream, followed by Sephiroth.


End file.
